Tigres, Guerreros y Panzers
by ROCK ROJA
Summary: Gobernadora contra dictador, corazón débil y temeroso contra corazón roto y muerto, alma de Pena y vergüenza, contra alguien que no tiene alma propia...el tigre y el dragón siempre se han llevado bien durante años...pero un error del pasado...causará la muerte inminente del tigre
1. Chapter 1

Nota...ninguno de los personajes usados en este fic, son míos, todos son propiedad de dream Works animation, y yo solo soy dueño de alguno que otro personaje Oc

Capitulo 1: Una Partida, Un Nuevo Reinado

...Dicen que el sufrimiento es algo que sentimos desde que lo experimentamos por primera vez en nuestra vida...cuando el sufrimiento...no sólo puede recibirse, sino también darse

En una tranquila ciudad conocida como Kenshi, se encontraba una preocupada y molesta tigresa, buscando por entre los grandes pasillos de un gran palacio, muy parecido al palacio de jade, vestía o mejor dicho, portaba un kimono rojo con detalles de flor y un dragon dorado bordados alrededor de toda la ropa, traía una especie de corona de oro y gemas en la cabeza, y sus pasos eran pesados cual hiero al ser golpeado para moldear una espada

Tigresa: Lee!...Shuo!...Par de sabandijas rastreras, donde estan!? *llegaba y abría las puertas de lo que aparentaba ser el salón del trono, miro a todos lados en búsqueda de los antes mencionados...pero al no encontrarlos...se dirigió a los tronos, los cuales eran ni más ni menos que 3, pasó su mano por el posa brazo del trono de en medio, miro hacia una gran ventana octagonal cerca, se acercó a la misma, y del borde se apoyó para después recostarse levemente en el mismo, mirando el exterior de forma neutra, era una ciudad grande en realidad, casi parecía ser la capital de China, por sus edificaciones altas, sus calles amplias, y la hermosa vista que tenía de lo que a lo lejos era el oceano*

De repente...cierto recuerdo paso de forma fugaz por su mente, y su expresión neutra, fue invadida por una sensación humeda, pero muy pequeña, recorriendo su mejilla de forma lenta, y muy cuidadosa, hasta caer al suelo, no pudo siquiera reaccionar para intentar limpiarse...hasta hace poco se había enterado, que sus viejos amigos, junto a aquel que alguna vez llamo maestro, padre, y amigo, estaban de camino a visitarla, y por la carta que no tardó demasiado en recibir, fue que se enteró, que llegarían este mismo día, después de 6 años...podría volver a ver a sus viejos compañeros de pelea...aunque ella no sabía...cierta verdad...cierta información...y cierta historia

Aunque claro, los pensamientos de la tigre gobernadora, fueron interrumpidos, pues podía escuchar suaves, pero audibles grítillos llegar a su oído sin problema, y tan solo logró reconocer a aquella vocecita al escuchar...mami mami!...esas palabras la hicieron reaccionar de golpe, y entonces sin demasiado tiempo, logra atrapar a una pequeña cachorrita...una de tigre...con orejas circulares...pelaje blanco y rayas negras, junto a unos aros negros alrededor de los ojos...y sus ojos...eran color verde...jade...

Tigresa: jmjmjm *reia de forma lenta, suave y burlona, para después levantarse con la cachorra en manos* que sucede Lia? Porque gritas tanto?

Lia: *con un pequeño traje de combate, parecido al que tigresa solía usar cuando era niña, solo que en color azul con detalles de flores bordadas en dorado, y un pantalón de color amarillo bien amarrado a su cintura* mira, mira, me lo dio mi tío Lee *sacaba de su bolsillo derecho, una especie de collar, de cadenas delgadas doradas, y las mismas se encargaban de sujetar, un pequeño pero hermoso Rübï en forma de corazon*

Al ver aquel collar, el corazón de tigresa no podía evitar el acelerarse con demasiada extremidad, hasta el punto en el que pareciera que estaba viviendo una pesadilla despierta, pero al ver los pequeños ojos soñadores de su hija, no pudo hacer mucho, así que se controló lo mejor que se pudo, le sonrió de forma ladina y entonces es que tomó el colar en su pata extendida de forma detallada

Tigresa: ya veo...así que el bono de tu tío volvió a revisar mis cosas sin mi permiso eh? *preguntaba de una forma un tanto burlona pero disimulando un cierto sentimiento parecido al enojo*

Lee: de echo...la pequeña se metió a tu cuarto, lo vio sobre tu mueble a un lado de la cama, y no pudo evitar tomar y venir corriendo contigo...intentamos detenerla pero...es igual de rapida que tu

Ambas felinas voltearon hacia el frente/atrás (en el caso de Lia) para después encontrarse con dos tigres de bengala, uno aparentaba ser el gemelo de tigresa, y el segundo, aparentaba ser el mayor de los tres, ambos usando kimonos de estilos parecidos al de tigresa, solo que eran para el género masculino y con colores un poco más autoritarios, lentamente, se acercaron a una tigresa un tanto molesta, y a una cachorra que se había puesto el collar y se había ido a modelar frente a una pequeña pared de oro detrás de los tronos, y mientras ella modelaba para sí misma, una disciplinada, y molesta tigresa, zarandeaba a ambos hermanos suyos, los hacía temblar de miedo, y en cada intento de escape, los hacia quedarse quieto de un fuerte pisotón en el suelo...y les recordaba que en pocos minutos, sus amigos y su maestro estarian arribando pronto al palacio...

En La Gran Muralla

La gran muralla, el muro gigante construido alrededor de toda China, protegiendo a los ciudadanos dentro de la misma, estaba siendo vigilado por los grupos de patos y gacelas más experimentados y entrenados para protegerla, y para proteger la frontera con los demás países vecinos

Pato: *sujetando su lanza junto a uno de sus compañeros gacelas* y dime, qué tal la familia?

Gacela: fantástica a decir verdad, nuestra quinta hija ya nació así que la familia y la herencia ya tienen varios-...*ambos paran de hablar y caminar, puesto que estaban escuchando ruidos al exterior de la muralla, inmediatamente se acercaron, y aunque hubiera niebla, intentaban ver qué sucedía, los ruidos estaban conformados por una especie de...cantos...cadenas...y una marcha...una marcha que sonaba ser de cientos...tal vez miles...pero todo eso paro en cierto momento*

Pato:...ya no escucho nada...~ *prestando total atención mientras otros guardias en otros puestos prestaban atención tambien*

El silencio no duro demasiado, pues lograron escuchar una especie de lenguaje extraño...lo único que pudieron escuchar fue Feuer...y entonces todo comenzó, uno de los puesto de vigilancia exploto en cosa de pocos segundos, el canto volvió, y las explosiones en las estaciones de vigilancia eran cada vez más y más rápidos y seguidos, los guardias intentaban llegar a las antorchas de advertencia, y los pocos que lo lograron fueron inmediatamente destruidos con explosiones Fuertes, el pato y la gacela trataron de esconderse detrás de los bordes de la muralla, pero la misma los decepciono...pues frente a ellos, y frente a sus ojos, veian como parte de la gran muralla...había sido destruida...dando paso libre a cualquiera que la cruzada...pero su atención en ello no fue demasiado, pues agacharon sus cabezas, y observaron cómo una especie de lobos, alineados y formados, avanzaban lentamente por esa abertura, y mientras marchaban con una extrema cantidad de disciplina y sincronización, entonaban esa canción...

Lobos: SS marschiert in Feindesland

Und singt ein Teufelslied

Ein Schütze steht am Wolgastrand

Und leise summt er mit

Wir pfeifen auf Unten und Oben

Und uns kann die ganze Welt

Verfluchen oder auch loben,

Grad wie es jedem gefällt

Wo wir sind da geht's immer vorwärts

Und der Teufel, der lacht nur dazu

Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha

Wir kämpfen für Deutschland

Wir kämpfen für fuhrer

Der Rote kommt niemehr zur Ruh'

frente a los ojos de ambos, se podía ver cómo una clase de máquinas de metal, parecidas a los cañones de Lord Shen, pero con más complejidad, estaba aplastando y atravesando los escombros con facilidad, eran miles, simplemente tenían miedo de desmayarse, y que fuesen encontrados, aunque también podrían darlos por muertos, no después de mucho, entre aquellas máquinas gigantescas, pasó una más grande que las demás, y todas y cada una, al igual que los soldados, traían un símbolo muy raro en sus hombros y costados, en caso de las máquinas, parecía ser una especie de cruz, pero en color negro y con detalles blancos...los desconocían por completo...y China no estaba enterada...de lo que pasó en la gran muralla

FIN DEL CAPÍTULO 1...Por Ahora~


	2. Chapter 2

Capituló 2: El Inicio De la Invasion Y La Movilización de Tropas

El miedo es solamente...desde tiempos inmemorables, solamente una respuesta, ante aquello que es el peligro real

En la Gran capital de China, los pocos que habían sobrevivido, habían mandado el comunicado de la caída de la gran muralla por el lado este, y un grupo de tres hombres, lobos, portando las armaduras de la guardia real, entran en la cámara del trono del emperador, llegaron hasta los escalones y se reverenciaron, ante un gran elefante, junto a una gacela hembra, el emperador portaba las ropas imperiales en tela dorada de la tradición, y la consejera portaba un Kimono azul opaco, junto a un sombrero exageradamente largo

L Líder: *con la cabeza agachada y las orejas en alto* majestad, la gran muralla a sido destruida por el lado este

Ambos, consejera y emperador, estaban con los ojos abiertos a más no poder, simplemente, les costaba trabajo creer, o siquiera imaginar que la gran muralla, creada desde hace miles de años, había sido destruida, o mejor dicho, dañada

Gacela: eso...eso es imposible *exclamaba en un tono de voz algo* nadie es capaz de destruir la gran muralla *la mano derecha del emperador la hace callarme entras sujetaba su pincel y tabla*

Emperador: alguna idea...de quién pudo hacer esto?

L Líder: no del todo su alteza, en un principio pensamos que habían sido los unos...pero nuestros soldados sobrevivientes nos informaron que no son unos, ya que no tienen las ropas y armas que ellos suelen usar

Emperador: mmmmm...*se llevaba la mano derecha al menton, y la rascaba lentamente mientras pensaba* un nuevo enemigo al parecer

L Líder: no se preocupe por nada mi señor, apostaré a todas mis tropas alrededor de su palacio de inmediato

Emperador: no! *se pone de pie de golpe, haciendo que su kimono con cola larga se movieran con el* las tropas protegerán a toda mi nación *mira de reojo a la gacela* Liu Shin

Liu: *se reverencia levemente mientras tenía los ojos cerrados* si su alteza

Emperador: envíen órdenes de reclutamiento a cada pueblo, movilicen a todos los soldados posibles, y contacten a nuestras reservas *comenzaba a bajar las escaleras de su trono siendo seguido por la gacela*

L Líder: discúlpeme su alteza, pero creo que mis tropas podrán detenerlos

Emperador: no correré ningún riesgo general, un grano de arroz puede inclinar la balanza, un hombre puede ser la diferencia entre la Victoria y la derrota

En Kenshi

Dos Horas Después De La Llegada De Los Chicos y Shifu al Palacio

Tigresa se estaba tomando cierto tiempo para mostrarles todo el palacio, desde el inicio al final, desde los cimientos hasta los planos de construcción, claro que exageraba, pero le resultaba simplemente alegre, el ver de nuevo a sus viejos compañeros y amigos, en compañía de aquel que fue el padre y maestro de Tigresa, en ciertas partes de su vida...simplemente estaba feliz de nuevo, aún tenía ciertas dudas, y lo que era peor, es que había mandado a Lia a su habitación junto con sus tíos, al menos por un rato, hasta que su plan diera efecto, aunque claro, víbora miraba a su antigua amiga, con unos ojos un tanto soñadores, que fácilmente podían leerse, y decían en lo que podría ser una voz chillona pero animada "vamos, déjame conocer a mi sobrinita" Tigresa simplemente evitaba el reir al ver su expresión, el grupo llegó al punto final del recorrido, y fue ni más ni menos que el balcón real del palacio, donde se podía apreciar la gran ciudad en todo su esplendor

Mono: vaya, este sitio tiene unas vistas para morirse *decia el primate mientras que se subía y sentaba en los barandajes de piedra del mismo*

Mantis: Dimelo a mi *saltaba del suelo hasta caer o mejor dicho, aterrizar en su hombro izquierdo* si un día me llego a encontrar a una linda mantis, sería todo un honor que me comiera la cabeza justo en un atardecer como este...claro es medio día pero saben a qué me refiero

Shifu: *con el bastón que oogway le había dejado, antes de dejar el mundo* veo que lo lograste Tigresa...has creado una sociedad perfecta en esta ciudad...sin duda...venir aquí fue una gran idea eh?

Tigresa:...con su permiso maestro...debo tomar lo que dice como un alago...o como una especie de palabra sin sentido o emocion?

Shifu: como un alago sin duda...no creas que me alegro tu partida...me dolió...a todos nos dolió...pero después de tantos años *ambos quedan de frente, solo que Tigresa se había puesto de rodillas frente a Shifu para estar a su "altura" * me alegra el corazón ver que...mi hija...se convirtió en una gran y honorable líder...estoy orgulloso de ti

Tigresa:...muchas gracias...padre~ *una leve lagrima brotaba de su mejilla y caía al suelo, pero no todos lograron verla, por lo que rápidamente se limpia, y los mira a todos con atencion*

Entonces...fue que se dio cuenta, de que nada sería tan malo como para seguirles ocultando la verdad, así que con todo el valor de su alma, se puso firme, suspiro y cambió su expresión a una un tanto sería

Tigresa: chicos...hay algo que tienen que saber *decia en voz alta pero tranquila, llamando la atención de todos casi al instante, al igual que cierta reptil al borde de la desesperacion*...verán...desde hace un tiempo...yo e tenido...algo que nunca creí tener alguna vez en mi vida...y no me refiero a lo que todos creen...me refiero a que...después de cierto tiempo...tuve una *sus palabras fueron interrumpidas por un par de tambores cerca, por lo que todos fijaron su atención en el, y esos tambores solo significaban algo*

Grulla: tropas imperiales...~

Aunque su vista estuviera bloqueada por una que otra pared, logran ver tropas imperiales recorriendo las calles de la ciudad, repartiendo órdenes de reclutamiento a cada padre de familia en la ciudad, y de forma inmediata, uno de los sirvientes del palacio, un zorro, se acerca al grupo, y se pone de rodillas con la cabeza abajo

Zorro: su alteza, perdone las inconveniencias, pero al parecer los soldados imperiales están reclutando a los hombres de la ciudad

Tigresa: pero...eso significaría que China está en riesgo...sabe que es lo que sucedio?

Zorro: *levanta la cabeza mirando a todos directamente a los ojos, con una expresión de miedo y algo de incredulidad* no creo que sea algo así posible pero...la gran muralla fue destruida por el este

Todos: que!? *soltaron las palabras con cierta fuerza, con expresiones de sorpresa y a la vez de angustia, pues ellos nunca creyeron algo así posible, ni en un millón de años*

Shifu: eso es imposible...la gran muralla tiene un gran grosor...los unos incluso son incapaces de destruirla o cruzarla

Zorro: no fueron los unos señor...*busca en sus ropas, saca un rollo de su bolsillo y de lo ofrece a tigresa* uno de los artistas locales que estaba de viaje estaba cerca de los enemigos...según sus testimonios, fue el único retrato rápido que pudo hacer de ellos

Tigresa no se lo pensó ni por dos segundos, y desenrolló el rollo, y con todos cerca...observaron el mismo simbolo que algunos guardias de la muralla sobrevivientes vieron también, era una clase de cruz negra, pero estaba remarcada de blanco, no era un símbolo que conocieran, pero la cosa parecía ser seria y de las más serias

En Un Poblado No Muy Lejos De Kenshi

Fuego...cadaveres y casas destruidas por todos lados, los cañones que se utilizaban para defender el perímetro fueron destruidos por completo, y los soldados habían sido aplastados facilmente, pero entre ellos, uno sobrevivió, fue capturado, y cubierto por una bolsa de tela en la cabeza, solamente podía escuchar varios murmuros en un idioma desconocido y extraño, en cierto momento, un fuerte grito se escucho a un lado suyo, una mano lo hizo arrodillarse y la bolsa se le fue retirada de la cabeza, y frente a él, un par de botas negras, bien lustradas, y levemente manchadas de fango

Pato:...Ustedes no son nada...China ya debio enterarse de ustedes...el emperador ya debe de haber movilizado a todos en la nación...sea cual sea su cometido...jamás lo lograrán!

De las sombras, el inconfundible humo blanco de los puros, se hace presente, las botas se acomodan señalando al frente, se escucho el ruido de una silla liberándose de una cierta cantidad de peso, las mismas dieron un paso al frente, y quedaron justo frente a él, poco a poco, el pato elevó la mirada...y lo que vio le dejo más que conmocionado

Pato:...Guerrero Dragon?

Po...el panda inocente, infantil, torpe e inútil, que alguna vez fue un gran guerrero de Kung Fu, reconocido en toda China, usaba una especie de uniforme raro, fumaba un puro de forma digna, su postura era recta y fría, en su rostro tenía una que otra cicatriz, pero no se notaban...y sus ojos no parecían brillar como siempre

Po:...*deja caer el puro al suelo, chasquea los dedos, y los soldados desconocidos, apuntaron una clase de maderas con fierro en ellos, hacia el pato* no...ya no más *se aleja lentamente del mismo dándole la espalda, la orden es dada con otro chasquido, y solamente se escucha el grasneo y un retumbo pareció al de un cañon*

El panda aparentemente estaba un poco desorientado, pero el efecto no le dura nada, así que simplemente se acerca a una especie de carreta metalica gigantesca...o mejor dicho un Panzer Tiger l (Tanque Tigre l), llamando la atención de todos los soldados en las cercanías

Po: mis camarada! Por años! Hemos sido olvidados! Maltratados y deshonrados! Pero ya no! Ya no mas! Fue por eso que como su lider! Di inicio a este operativo! Di inicio a esta revolución! Di inicio a todo! Y no descansaremos, hasta haber tomado, hasta el último montón de arena en esta tierra llamada China! Y después de haberla conquistado! Todos loa países del mundo! Temblaran al escuchar, Sieg Hail!

Soldados: *levantanan su mano al cielo, mientras que con todas sus fuerzas gritaban* Hail! Hail! Hail! Hail! Hail! HAIL PO! HAIL FUHRER! HAIL DEUTCHLAND!

CONTINUARÁ...

ALIENHEART...me rompiste el Kokoro u.u


End file.
